Boys Over Flowers Part 2 – Woo- Bin Song Story
by lerls11206
Summary: Plot: The Don Juan of the group is getting married. He only doing because of his father and help to keep things in the "Business" good. But someone from his past is about to come back into his life. How is he going to deal with this? With the help of friends will he figure what to do with his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the storyline is mine. So just using them for an idea that pop into my head. So please don't sue. I have no money. None at all and not saying any of the characters of Boys Over Flowers are mine. Just Lada Brown, Bebe Shy and a few others that will be made up by me. The cast of Boys over Flowers DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was a raining day in New York City. People were going in and out of the airport like crazy. Some people were catching their planes or getting a cab. In the middle of the airport at the gate stood a young korean man. He looked around to be in his 20s. He had on a pair of blue jeans with a shirt open from the top. He had a bag across his chest. He looked around with a long a sigh as he started towards the gate. Soon he stop in his tracks when he heard a female voice screaming.

"Woo…. Wait!"

Woo Bin turn around looked at her with a grin on his face. He gives the young black woman a soft kiss on her forehead with a soft smile. As he looked down into her eyes he place some of her hair behind her ear. He notice she was crying as he gently brush her tears away with the his thumb.

"Don't cry."

The young black woman sighed softly as he wipe some of her tears off her face with his thumb. She hand him a small box and place his hand over the box she looked up at him into his eyes.

"I will never forget you."

The young woman slowly walked away from him as he looked down at the box holding it tightly within his hand.

A few years later….

Woo Bin was pacing in front of his father office. He knew what was going to happen today. It was going to be a huge news casting about the company today. Mr. Song came out of his office as he looked over at his son with a soft smiled. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you are ready."

Woo Bin grinned at his father as they both walked down the long hallway. They stood in front of a big door. Mr. Song checked himself making sure everything was in place just as Woo Bin was doing the same thing. They open the doors as camera start flashing as they walk in as the door closed behind them. On the other side of town at Yoon Fountain building. A young spanish woman that looked around her mid 20s came running inside of the building. The young woman with her violin case held close to her was running up the escalator. She ran towards the doors as they were closing. The woman scream out.

"WAITTTTTT I AM HERE!"

She stop in front of the doors catching her breath as the person looked towards her with a soft sighed.

"I am sorry but you are late. Here we take that to heart. I am sorry but we are closing the doors now."

The woman show a smile and wink towards the person hoping it will help.

"Come on Please!"

The young man shook his head softly as he smirks.

"Sorry rules are rules!"

He closed the door as she stood there mad at herself as she let out a scream. She kick at the door placing her head against it as she slide down to the floor to her knees.

"What am I going to do now?"

That when it seems someone was watching the whole thing as spoke up.

"Well kicking at the door and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anything."

The person walk over to her and help her up off her knees. He dust the dirt off her shirt a bit with a soft smile.

"What your name?"

The young woman looked up at him and was taking back a bit by the guy eyes as she snapped out of it as she spoke. The young woman heart was beating really face as she spoke softly.

"Bebe Shy… Mr. Yoon."

Bebe gently nods towards him as she held her violin case close to her. Ji Hoo gently smiled at her as he notice his cover was blow but again if she didn't know who he was she would be dumb not too.

"Bebe you know you were late for the tryouts but at the Sun Am Art Cultural Foundation. I might have an opening."

Bebe followed Yoon Ji Hoo down the hallway she held her violin case closed to herself. As she was walking she notice how people were looking at her as they were wonder why she was with Yoon Ji Hoo. Yoo Ji Hoo himself couldn't understand how he got drawn to her. Maybe it was because of the connection of been a violinist in himself or he just sense something about her. They walked inside of his office. He closed the door behind him as she sat down in his chair behind his desk. He lean back in it and move his head to the side towards her.

"Play for me.."

Over at Shinhwa Group a huge meeting just finish it. Gu Jun Pyo was walking down the hallway towards his office. Sitting there in front of his office was a young black woman that looked around her mid 20s. He could tell she was nervous by the way she would just bite down on her lip a bit. Jun Pyo just gently smiled to himself as he understood why she was. He walked over to her with a soft grin.

"Miss Brown, I am guessing."

Jun Pyo stood in front of her as she stood up fast she gently bow down towards in respect.

"Yes I am. You must be Mr. Gu."

Jun Pyo offer his hand towards her and shook it gently as he laughs a bit.

"You can call me Jun Pyo. You making me sound old. Come follow me."

Jun Pyo had Lada followed him inside of his office as she looked around in it. Lada couldn't believe how big it was as it looked like one of those from Ikea magazine you would see. She walked over to empty chair in front of his desk. Jun Pyo sat down as he reaches over for a folder. As he was opening he looked over at her.

"You know why you are here. I had notice your resume and I have to say. You are something special I really was impressed. We are in the works of opening an office over in New York. I believe you a great fit for our company. As you know you will be having your training here in South Korea till we believe we could found the perfect fit for our Senior Executive. For your training to be working with this person. You will be working right under me till I believe you are ready to go over to our new office in New York to work with the person."

Lada just couldn't believe her luck. She had worked really hard to get to where she is right now. She was ready for her life to change for the better. Jun Pyo offer his hand over to her with a grin.

"So welcome to Shinhwa Group."

Lada just grins ear to ear as she shook his hand back.

"Thank you so much. I promise you that I will do my best for you and this company. That what you deserve."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the storyline is mine. So just using them for an idea that pop into my head. So please don't sue. I have no money. None at all and not saying any of the characters of Boys Over Flowers are mine. Just Lada Brown, Bebe Shy and a few others that will be made up by me. The cast of Boys over Flowers DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Enjoy!

At least once a week the F4 still would get together just like the old days to catch up with one another. They will always be there for one of another no matter what. They would always make sure they have time to at least have lunch with each other at a fancy restaurant that Yi Jeong pick out. They were at an American cuisine one this time around. It would took anyone for months to get into but not F4. They were all looking towards Song Woo Bin with a grin. As Jun Pyo spoke up with a smirk.

"So you really going through with this?"

Jeong sat back sipping his wine as he smirk as Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo would laugh a bit at the thought. Woo Bin gently shrugs softly as he took a bit out of his food.

"I really have no choice.. you can say. I can't go into much details but I believe I can do this. I know I can. Just looked at this way as least one of the us is giving up those days."

They all looked over at Jeong as he just smirk as the woman chef placed his plate in front of him. She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek as she walked away. Jun Pyo just shook his head as he looked at him.

"Why I have a feeling tonight... I am not going to hear the end of this... I thought your two worked out things."

Jeong took a sip of his wine as he looked down at his glass. He swallow the last drop hard he just smirk as he let his fingertip run across the top of the glass.

"Well in her own words.. it is time for me to move on."

They all were shocked to hear that as they felt Jeong must have done something to make that happen. In their eyes Jeong hand been much better around Ga Eul even though they had their ups and down at times. Jeong deep down wasn't going to just let it end anyway. He would think of something to get things to work out better for them. He was going to get Ga Eul back but just don't know how as of right now. Jeong looked over at Woo Bin as he finish his wine.

"What about you thought? Are you in love with the girl that you are marrying? We all sitting here and we know that you are not. So is it really that important that you married her! There has to be another way."

Woo Bin just took in deep sighed as he looked over at his friends with a grin. They always would looked out for one another. He wasn't use to this as they would always be worrying about each other but now it Woo Bin turn. Woo Bin just grin as he lift up his glass into the air as they join him.

"I can handle this. I care for this girl and she is really sweet..."

They started to laugh at that comment as he just smirk.

"In her own way she is but you can't say she doesn't care for me. I can tell she truly care and love me. So that what matter for right now. So let just be happy for me. I am hanging up the coat and getting a ball and chain like someone else around here."

He winked over to Jun Pyo playfully as they all just laugh about it. As they were finishing up their lunch. At the office Lada was learning where everything was at her desk. She would be sitting right outside of Jun Pyo office. Lada was fixing her desk up a bit as she looked up and notice a young Asian woman standing in front of her desk. The young Asian woman had on a summer dress with a hat and sunglasses. She took off her sunglasses as she tap on the desk Lada looked up at her with a soft smile.

"How can I help you?"

The young woman smile back at her.

"You see, I am trying to found out where Gu Jun Pyo is eating at with my fiance. I was hoping you would tell me right away where they are."

Lada shook her head softly as she sighed softly.

"I was told by Mr. Gu that information can't be share. If you would like I can get a message out to your fiance."

The young Asian woman stomp her foot on the ground. All day she was trying to found out where they were eating at. She even try out to find out over at Woo Bin's office and she was told the same thing. She took in a deep breath as she smirk.

"Do you know who I am! I am Yao Lei. I am going to married one of the wealthiest man in this country Song Woo Bin. So I am going to ask you once again. Tell me where Gu Jun Pyo is having lunch at."

Lada stood up as she couldn't believe this woman. She really didn't care who she was or whom she was going to be married too. She was told not to give out that information and she wasn't. She looked right at Lei with a soft business smile on her face.

"I am sorry but Mr. Gu Jun Pyo told me not to give out that information. I can like I have mention before get a message out to your fiance if you want or you can use my phone to leave a message on your fiance phone. That all I can do for you Miss. Yao."

Lei didn't like how Lada was standing up to her. She never had anyone do this to her before. She was use to everyone just doing what they were told by her. She took in a deep breath herself as she looked over at Lada's name tag as she point a finger at her.

"You will wish that you just given me the information Miss. Lada Brown."

That when they both heard another female voice out of nowhere.

"Why is that?"

Lei blinked as she closed her eyes as she knew she was in trouble. Lada looked over Lei's shoulder as she notice the woman she saw in a picture earlier that was on Jun Pyo desk was standing right in front of them right now. Lei turned around as she gently would bow towards Gu Jan Di. Lei smiled softly

"Jan Di... I just would like to know where is Woo Bin. I want to spend some time with him that all."

Jan Di took a step forward towards her as she smirk as she fold her arms looking right at Lei. As she couldn't believe this girl was trying to boss someone that worked for her husband right in front of her.

"First thing you need to realized about been a F4's wife or girlfriend. Lunchtime is their time and their time only. Even I don't even know where they would be eating and if I did. I wouldn't tell you because if Woo Bin wanted you know that information he would tell you himself. Like you was told go ahead and leave a message on his phone. I know Woo Bin he will call you once lunch is finish. Second, if you ever talk to someone who worked for my husband just like you have right now. You really don't know want to know why they given me the nickname back in high school "Wonder Woman." So you need to leave right now!"

Lei held back her tongue because she knew how the respect Woo Bin had for Jan Di. She knew if she show her any type of disrespect she would be in trouble by him. She swallow her pride right there as she looked over at Jan Di. Lei walked away steaming mad. Jan Di started to mutter under her breath. Lei wasn't good on her list as of right now as she wonder what Woo Bin saw in this girl. Lada walked over to Jan Di as she gently bow towards her.

"Thank you so much for standing up for me. Mrs. Gu"

Jan Di smiled over at her as she took in deep breath.

"Well it ok.. I just hope she wasn't too rude. Just know we all aren't that bad. You can call me Jan Di just like everyone else. You are Lada... my husband would be happy to see he had did pick the right person. In the past other ones that worked for him wouldn't have took the stand like you just there."

Lada just grin as she was happy to hear that she was doing a good job so far that Jan Di his wife believe also she was a good person. She place some of her hair behind her ear as she gently smiled at her.

"Why thank you... I am just doing what is ask of me. Did you want some coffee or anything?"

Jan Di nods softly as the two girls sat down getting to know each other a bit better. Jan Di felt she would be a great fit among their group. She would explain to her what was F4 and everything. She even told her about the trails that her and Jun Pyo had to go through to get together. Lada just couldn't believe everything she was hearing. She was amazed about everything. She didn't think her Woo Bin was the same one that Jan Di was talking about. The things she was saying about Woo Bin wasn't like the one she fallen in love with back in New York. As she hope she would found him while she would be there for her training.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the story line is mine. So just using them for an idea that pop into my head. So please don't sue. I have no money. None at all and not saying any of the characters of Boys Over Flowers are mine. Just Lada Brown, Bebe Shy and a few others that will be made up by me. The cast of Boys over Flowers DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Enjoy!

Bebe Shy come running inside of the small apartment with a grin dancing around the couch. Lada was sitting there looking over some paper work as she would just laugh at her best friend. She place the paperwork away looking over at her best friend. She couldn't help but to laugh at her. Bebe flop down on to the couch next to her just with a huge grin on her face.

"I see someone must have a great try out!"

Bebe just sat there looking over at her winking at her playfully.

"Well let say something better happen to me. All the way home I have been pinching myself making sure I wasn't dreaming. I don't know even know where to start but you are looking at the woman that will be working under Yoon Ji Hoo. He believe I can be something great so he will have me working with him in Su Am Art Cultural Foundation. He want to help me more with my skills. He believe with some more work I can be just as great as him in the world of music. You know to hear something that great from him. It .. it... "

Bebe just hand tears of joy coming down her face. As she couldn't believe her dreams of becoming the best violinist is at reach right now. Lada was very happy for her friend as she brought her into a huge hug.

"I am happy for you. I told you all the time how great you were. I am happy you had listen to me and come over to South Korea with me. I always was a fan of your music and now the whole wide world is going to be. Just remember me when you made it big."

Bebe smirk playfully as she laughs softly.

"Don't worry. I promise. So as of right now in a few days there will be opening concert for the season at Su Am Art Cultural Foundation. He would like for me to debut me that night. I would love for you to be my guest. So you know we will have to go shopping and everything. We have to make sure you looked your best that night. Just think of all the cute men that will be there that night."

She winks over at Lada once again laughing as she notice the look from Lada face. She shook her head as she took a deep sighed.

"It has been two years my dear. I believe it is time for you to move on. I really had thought Woo Bin was a great person but for him not to reach out to you for this long. He must have moved on and I believe you should also. You in South Korea now... there a chance you could found someone new. Promise me you will open yourself at least to that."

Bebe love her friend but believe it was time for her move on. She got up off the couch as he walked off to her bedroom. Lada gently place her hand around the necklace around her neck that had a "W" letter charm hanging on it. She walked over to the window looking out towards the moon. At Woo Bin's place. He just arrived from work it was a long day for him. After lunch he hand spend some time with Lei. He explain to her why she would never know where he would be for lunch. She just need to trust that he with his friends and no one else. Woo Bin knew how protect she could be when it came to him. Ever since they were little kids she was in love with him. Woo Bin was her heart and knew right now she was getting her dream come true. In his mind Lei wasn't that bad but after the death of her mother. She lost someone who became closed to her. Every since that person disappear she had become a spoil brat. He sat down on his bed as he looked over at the moon. Woo Bin mind when back to New York. He got up off his bed and sat down at his desk. He pull open a draw and place a small box in front of him. Once he open it, it was like going back in time in his mind.

Flashback

Woo Bin looked down at the box as he open it was a man silver ring with the letter "L" on it. He couldn't believe how good it look. He knew this had to be a lot of money to get. She took it out of the box as she looked up at him with a soft smile as she pointed to the engraved inside of it.

"Oppa,you have my heart."

Lada had tears coming down her face as Woo Bin brought her closer to him. He held on to her closely as she place her head onto his chest. He place kisses on top o f her head and also around her face till he met her lips. He looked into her eyes.

"I will never forget you. I love you. I always will be in love with you. I will found my way back to you. I promise you this! I will do everything in my power to keep that promise to you!"

End of flashback.

As he sat there Woo Bin feel like he will never keep that promise now. As he wipe the tear that was coming down his own face at the thought of Lada. He place the box back deeply into his desk. Lada made him feel what Jun Pyo and Jan Di or Jeong and Ga Eul have with one another. Lada was his match deep in his heart but he wasn't going to have that happiness like them. He walked over to his bed closing his eyes trying to forget about Lada for the rest of the night. Since he got back two years ago that became harder to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the storyline is mine. So just using them for an idea that pop into my head. So please don't sue. I have no money. None at all and not saying any of the characters of Boys Over Flowers are mine. Just Lada Brown, Bebe Shy and a few others that will be made up by me. The cast of Boys over Flowers DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Enjoy!

P.S: Just for your guys knowledge for the next few chapters there will be a few racism terms. Please know I don't stand for racism by any means. So please don't take to heart the terms. Remember BOF touch on some topics many people believe it shouldn't have. Well in this fan fiction it will be doing the same time. So please .. don't take to heart to the term that is use in the fan fiction

Yao Park was sitting in his office as a few men was sitting in front of him with black suits on fixing their ties. One of them was popping peanuts into his mouth as the other one was sitting there. Mr. Yao looked down at the front of the newspaper with a smirk on his face. It had the big announcement about the wedding but also of his construction company sold to Shin Construction that is owned by the Song's family. Song Woo Bin also had become the new CEO for the company. They believe he is going to be a great CEO. Yao Park men looked over at him.

"So Boss, what would you like us to do?"

Park looked over at them as he lean back in his chair as he tap his finger over the newspaper at the picture of Woo Bin.

"I want you to try to see if anyone isn't happy with their new CEO. Now make sure this stay under wraps. The Song Family can't figure out what I am trying to do. If they do it be the end of me. "

They both nod as they stood up and bow towards him as they walked out of the office. As they were leaving Lei was coming in. She couldn't be happier at this moment. In her hands she had made some lunch for Woo Bin. She want to make sure he would he eat. Before going over to his office she want to check in with her father.

"You want to see me dad?"

Park stood up from his desk and walk over to his daughter. He could tell in her eyes she was happy about how things was going for her. He place a kiss on her forehead as he tap her nose.

"I have heard you got in it a bit with Gu Jan Di. You really need to be careful dear. You know how much those guys have respect for her. "

Lei nods softly as she pouts playfully up to her father.

"I know daddy it just some monkey at their office wouldn't given me some information that I want to know but I am going to make it up tonight. Tonight Yoon Ji Hoo is having a party for Su Am Art Cultural Foundation for it new season. "

Park nods softly as he like the idea of them been in the newspapers at some of the biggest events of the town.

"Good. I just don't want this get mess up for you. I know how happy you are."

Lei hug her father as he watched her walked out of the office. Mr. Yao just smirked because in his mind things was going the way he would like it to happen. Lei walked out of the house got into the limo. As she looked down at her phone with a soft smile as she dail for Woo Bin.

"I know... I want to bring you something... I promise I won't be long. I be there in a few."

Lei hang up with a smile as she held the lunch she made to her heart. She always was in love with Woo Bin since they were was the age of 8. She always told him they would be together one day. She sense his heart wasn't with her but that didn't matter to her. She was going to make him fall in love with her every day they are together. Meanwhile Jan Di was at the clinic she just finish with a patient. She came out of her office as she notice there wasn't anymore patients for the day. She stood in the doorway of Ji Hoo office as he was sipping his coffee. He look lost in thought as she knock softly on the door. He looked up and smiled over at her as she walked inside of the room. She sat down in front of him.

"Today was a busy day."

Ji Hoo nods softly as he sip his coffee as he uncrossed his legs and crossed them back as he lean back in his chair.

"The flu has been going around strong this year."

Jan Di nods softly as she looked at him closely. She could tell something was on his mind. As she started to tease him.

"I know that look... so who is she?"

Ji Hoo would just laughs softly to himself as he notice the look on her face.

"It really no one. It just I was thinking about tonight. Tonight there is going to be a young woman I believe that can be a star. There is something about her I just can't figure out just yet."

Jan Di couldn't believe it as she felt just maybe there was someone that caught the eye of her good old friend Ji Hoo. As he started to tell her about this woman she saw a glow in his eyes.

Flashback

Bebe stood in front of his desk as she couldn't believe it. She was going to performed for one of the best musicals in South Korea. She was nervous like crazy as she looked at him. Ji Hoo looked at her right into the eye.

"Play for me."

Bebe fix her clothes on herself as she place her violin case on his desk. She ran her fingers across the case as she closed her eyes softly. She open it as she smiled down at her violin it was like she making a connection with it. She place it on her shoulder and place her chin right on the edge of it. She closed her eyes and place her bow right on the strings. As she was playing Ji Hoo lean back in his chair with his eyes closes listening closely to her melody. Bebe's melody was reaching out to him to join her in song. Soon Bebe heard something as she looked over and notice that Ji Hoo had join her in play. It was like they were in their own little world. No one else matter since they were playing their melody together.

end of Flashback

Bebe was sitting at home sipping her coffee as she was in her own little world thinking back to her try out for Ji Hoo. Lada came out of her bedroom as she notice that Babe was lost in thought. She playfully poke her side as Bebe swift her hand away playfully. She sat down with her.

"So you thinking about Ji Hoo... aren't you."

Bebe just would blushed softly as she shook her head.

"Hey I really don't think it anything. It just... if you was there... it.. it was very magical to me. I never felt anything like that before. I had play with other people in my life but never made a connection through music like I did with him. It scary me just a bit."

Lada nods softly as she understand what Bebe was talking about. That is how she felt when it came to Woo Bin. She rub her back softly.

"Well then just take it slow and we just see what will happen. I can't wait thought to watch your two in action tonight. It will be amazing to see what you talking about up and close. I still have no clue what we wearing tonight. I never been around rich people before. I don't even know how to act around them."

Bebe smirks as she place a credit card on the table as she looked over at her.

"We are taking care of thanks to Ji Hoo tonight we are going to be looking our best! So don't worry. come on let go do shopping!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the storyline is mine. So just using them for an idea that pop into my head. So please don't sue. I have no money. None at all and not saying any of the characters of Boys Over Flowers are mine. Just Lada Brown, Bebe Shy and a few others that will be made up by me. The cast of Boys over Flowers DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Enjoy!

P.S: Just for your guys knowledge for the next few chapters there will be a few racism terms. Please know I don't stand for racism by any means. So please don't take to heart the terms. Remember BOF touch on some topics many people believe it shouldn't have. Well in this fan fiction it will be doing the same time. So please .. don't take to heart to the term that is use in the fan fiction. So enjoy the story.

Song Woo Bin was sitting in his office. He was taking his job as the new CEO very seriously as he was also taking care of things for the family. He was looking over some contracts that was coming up as he looked up notice Lei standing in his doorway. Lei looked very pretty to him as she was standing there with her red hair just straight down around her face. Today she had on a pair of blue jeans with a cute shirt on. She walked over to him as she place in front of him a lunch box wrapped up in a cloth.

"I hope you like it."

She walked around his desk as she sat down in his lap as she open up the cloth. She remove the lid off the lunch box. He saw his favor food inside of it as he could tell she made it out of love for him. Just at that moment an image of Lada pop into his head. As he remember when she try to make him some lunch like that. He started to laugh softly to himself as Lei looked at him worry.

"What funny? Does it looked awful?"

Woo Bin shook his head as he place a kiss on her cheek as she blushes softly.

"No it look fine. Just something else pop into my head that was funny. Thank you and I promise I will eat this right now."

He pick up his chopsticks and started to eat the food out of the lunchbox as he smiled over at her. She could tell he like what she made.

"Well i am happy you like. I will leave you now. I can't wait tonight. Make sure you wear the light blue tie tonight. It will go along with my dress for the event tonight.

Woo Bin give her another kiss as she walked out of the office. Woo bin felt bad because he had no clue why he was thinking about Lada right now. He wonder how she was doing or even where she was. He was hoping right now she is happy and getting everything she deserved right now. Meanwhile at Jun Pyo 's office Lada was sitting at her desk. Lada grab some of the paperwork she just finished for Jun Pyo. She walked inside of his office as she hand him the paperwork.

"Here is the paperwork you have asked of me to check on. I believe that it for tonight. We both should get home to get ready for the party tonight sir."

Jun Pyo nods softly as he place the paperwork to the side. He stood up letting Lada helping him with his coat. He looked over at her with a soft smile.

"It would be nice to do something beside work all the time. Tonight i have a feeling is going to be a good night. We all are going to have fun."

Lada follow after him as she grab her stuff as she made sure everything is in place. She follow him out of the office as she turn off the lights.

"I just hope things will be. I really don't know how to act around..."

Lada looked down at her feet as Jun Pyo laughs a bit.

"You can say it.. us rich people. You just have to be yourself there are some that are idiots but not everyone. Don't worry you can stand around Jan Di. She still feel a bit uncomfortable around them too. You can keep each other company. Plus you never know tonight you might meet someone anyway."

Jun Pyo gives her a playful wink as she just laughs. Lada shook her head as she show him the necklace around her neck that had the charm of the "W" hanging off it.

"I am hoping Song Woo Bin and I will meet again... and no.. he not the same as your Song Woo Bin. He didn't have much money. Jan Di at first thought he was him also but we realized it wasn't."

Jun Pyo nods softly as he walked Lada over to her car.

"Well how about we do this... my Song Woo Bin have connections on looking for people. If you want we can talk to him about your Song Woo Bin and help you found him. How would you like that?"

Lada couldn't believe her ears as she place her hand over her necklace charm with a soft smile as she nod her head yes like crazy.

"I would really really like that. thank you so much. "

Jun Pyo gives her a smile as he wave goodbye to her as they both got into their cars to leave to get ready for the party.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was beautiful Yoon Ji Hoo had gone all out for tonight event. Everyone was dressed to impressed. People from all over the world would come to this event. Many people had heard about the young woman that Yoon Ji Hoo had took under his wing. They want to see if she was as great as he believe. Everyone was mixing with each other very well. Ji Hoo and Bebe was walking around the room meeting people. Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Lada was watching them. They all would just smile. Lada sip her drink as she looked over at them.

"I want to say thank you..."

Jan Di smirks playfully as she stood next to her give soft hip bump as she shook her head.

"No thank you for coming. I would be standing here very awkwardly alone as my husband go around talking with people. So we are keeping each other company."

Lada was very happy to hear that Jan Di was seeing her as a friend. She felt she was getting close to them. As she looked around a bit.

"I thought some of your other friends was coming though."

Jun Pyo smiled as Jeong walked inside of the room. Jun Pyo point him out as he was walking towards them.

"They be here soon. "

Jeong smiled over at Lada as he took her hand and kissed the top of it as he smiled over at her.

"Welcome... Jun Pyo and Jan di had told me a lot about you."

Lada just smile as she place some of her hair behind her ear.

"I hope it was good things."

Jeong give her a smile back.

"It was."

Jeong started to looked around a bit as Jan Di place a hand on his arm.

"She not coming... "

Jeong grab a glass as one of the waiters was passing by fast. He drank it down fast as he took in a deep breath as he looked down at the glass.

"She need to talk to me. I want to know what I did wrong... I know you know.. "

Jan Di sighed as she wish she could tell him but knew Chu Ga Eul didn't want him to know just yet. She still was trying to figure out how to tell him. As she looked at him.

"I want to ... but.. she has to be the one to tell you. Don't worry. Get her some more time. I know she will turn around soon. Trust me on this."

Jeong just sighed softly as he hope because if she didn't want to talk to him soon. He was going to make her talk to him. He want to know what was going on and want to know now. They looked over at the small stage in the center of the room where Ji Hoo was standing in his white suit that fit him just right. He smiled out towards the crowd as he spoke up.

"Thank you all for coming out to the event tonight. Tonight I am hoping you all enjoy the music you will hear. I have a feeling this will be one of the best season for the Fountain. Many of you have been hearing rumors about me taking someone under my wing. I am here to tell you those rumors are true. This young woman might be American but I believe she plays the most beautiful music that I ever had heard. So please give a very nice welcome to Bebe Shy. She will be joining with me on the stage at this moment."

Bebe came up on the stage as everyone was clapping for them. She had on a simple black cocktail dress with some heels that given her a bit more high. She place her hair into a ponytail to the side. She looked out towards the crowd and got really nervous. She walked over to the piano where her violin sat. Ji Hoo could sense she was nervous so he place his hand on top of her as she reach for her violin. He nod towards her softly as she felt he just made her butterflies go away. She pick it up and place it on her shoulder and her chin right on the edge. As she place her bow right on the strings. It was like she had the room at her command. Soon Ji Hoo join in with the piano. The room was full with the music been play by them both. Once Bebe heard the loudest applause she ever heard before in her life. She knew right there she had made it. Ji Hoo and her both bow towards the crowd. As they step off the stage before the next number would be play. They walked over to where the others were. Jeong took Bebe hand and place a kiss on it. As she would laughs softly.

"I believe I just made a fan."

Lada hug her tightly as she just couldn't be anymore happier for her friend.

"I told you! You were amazing."

Jan Di grins as she now notice what Ji Hoo was talking about with her earlier. She saw that connection but have a feeling he was going to be a bit stubborn about this. Lei walked inside wearing her light blue dress as she couldn't believe her eyes. As she walked over to the gang shaking her head.

"I didn't know you let the help come to a special event like this Ji Hoo."

Lei was still mad at Lada for not telling her the information. She believe all of this trouble she was in would have happen if it wasn't for her. Lada knew right away who she was talking about as Bebe wasn't going to take it. As she looked right over at Lei.

"Well it was I who had invited her. So if you have a problem with that. You will have to take it up with me."

Lei just wave off Bebe like she was nothing. As she stare down Lada with this look. Jan Di was watching her very closely. As Lei started to check out Lada's dress as she couldn't believe how great she look in it. It was a yellow dress that wasn't long or short that came just over her knees. She had a small clip in her hair of a butterfly on the side of her head. Jun Pyo clear his throat as he took a sip of his drink.

"That was very uncalled for Lei. Plus, I was informed about what you have done at the office..."

Lada blink as she shook her head as she raise her hand in defensive.

"It alright... "

Jun Pyo shook his head.

"No it not. You was very disrespectful towards someone who works for me. I want you right now to say sorry to her."

Lei couldn't believe how Jun Pyo or anyone would be standing up for this woman. As she was wondering what is so special about her. Lei smirks as she fold her arms.

"Jun Pyo you might believe you can have everyone walking around doing whatever you ask of them. You aren't the boss of me! I will not! "

Jan Di just couldn't take Lei's mouth anymore especially when it come to the way she was talking to her husband. Jan Di grab a drink that was near by as she threw it right on to the dress of Lei. Lei let out a scream as Lada blink. Ji Hoo and Jeong held in a laugh along with Jun Pyo as Jan Di spoke up.

"Well I think you need to go clean yourself up.."

Lei walked away from them anger towards the bathroom as they all laugh. Lada looked over at everyone as she smile.

"Your guys really didn't have to do."

That when Bebe and Lada both froze as they heard a voice they never thought they would hear again.

"What happen with Lei?"

Lada turn around and face the person who was talking as she couldn't believe her eyes. Woo Bin couldn't believe his eyes either. As it was like they both froze in time on the spot as everyone was looking at them. Lada turn around on her heels as it hit her as tears came down her face. She ran out of the place with Bebe running right after her. Woo Bin snapped out of it as he notice that Lada was running away. Woo bin started to go chasing her.

"Lada.. wait.. please..."

Jan Di gives the guys a nod as they all go to check on them to see what was going on. As Lei appear from the bathroom. She want to go check on Woo Bin she was stop by Jan Di. Jan Di looked right at her and with a serious tone.

"Sit!"

Lei slowly sat down in the nearest chair as Jan Di stood there watching her as someone else started to play music.


End file.
